Log cabins and homes having exterior walls made from horizontally stacked logs have a simplistic, rustic, and rugged appeal. A log wall which is several inches of solid wood thick does not need to be insulated. Before an electrical outlet box can be mounted on the interior slide of the wall a rectangular opening must be made in the solid wood to accommodate the electrical outlet box. Traditionally the ordeal of carving out the opening has been done with a wood chisel after a series of closely spaced holes are drilled in the log. It is a time consuming and difficult undertaking.